In general, an Automated Teller Machine (ATM) includes an input part by which a customer inputs information, a screen part displaying financial service menus and a transaction situation, and a bill recycling machine through which the customer can insert or receive bills in order to perform depositing/withdrawing transaction, and the customer can deposit/withdraw bills through the bill recycling machine.
FIG. 1 is a side perspective view illustrating a typical bill recycling machine, and FIG. 2 is a side perspective view illustrating an input/output part of the bill recycling machine, through which bills are inserted/withdrawn by the customer.
With reference FIG. 1, an ATM through which bills are deposited/withdrawn includes: a controller performing a control operation so that overall operation of the bill recycling machine including an operation of depositing/withdrawing bills are controlled; a depositing/withdrawing part 1 through which the customer inserts or receives bills in order to deposit/withdraw the bills; a returning path 2 along which bills deposited/withdrawn through the depositing/withdrawing part 1 are transferred; an identifying part 3 installed at the returning path 2 so as to identify if any error regarding the bills exists; a temporary storage part 4 in which the inserted bills, after passing through the identifying part 3, are temporarily stacked; a plurality of recycling boxes 5 performing a recycling function so that bills inserted from the customer are stacked and the stacked bills are output; and a reject box 6 receiving bills which have been identified as erroneous bills at the identifying part 3.
As shown in FIG. 2, the depositing/withdrawing part 1 includes: a bill receiving space 20 formed at the lower part of a shutter 10 which is opened/closed so as to allow the customer to insert bills when depositing the bills and to receive bills when withdrawing; a stack plate 30 divides the bill receiving space 20 into the first bill receiving space 20a and the second bill receiving space 20b; a transfer plate 40 is positioned so as to make contact with the stack plate 30 in an initialization state as a standby stage for depositing/withdrawing bills; an elevation plate 50 installed at the lower part of the first bill receiving space 20a so as to be elevated; a push plate 60 pushing bills toward a separating part 70 in a state where bills are stacked on the elevation plate 50 and are moved downward; the separating part 70 separating the bills pushed by the push plate 60 from each other; and a front plate 80 forming a wall surface of a front side of the bill receiving space 20 formed at the lower part of the shutter 10.
The separating part 70 includes a pickup roller 71 allowing bills to be separated from each other, a feed roller 72 feeing each bill divided by the pickup roller 71, and a guide roller 73 making contact with the feed roller 72 so as to prevent the bills from being separated from each other.